


I Didn't Really Dump You, Right?

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [52]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: I didn’t really dump you, right?Character: Stiles Stilinski (Suggested by @oliverfreakingwood)Warning: Angst





	I Didn't Really Dump You, Right?

“I didn’t really  _dump_ you, right?”

You turned towards Stiles’ voice, closing your locker. You hoped your glare would be enough of an answer, but his hopefully expression told you he wouldn’t leave until you replied. You really weren’t in the mood to talk to him this morning.

“You did. Shall I remind you? You told me you “weren’t really feeling our relationship anymore and I think we should break up.” does that ring a bell?” You couldn’t keep the hostility out of your voice, after all he’d drunken dumped you last night without any warning.

“I...I was drunk...”

“Drunk words are sober thoughts, Stilinski. We’re over. You dumped me and i’m not stupid enough to take your apology and just get back with you.” He obviously didn’t really want to be with you, there were obviously doubts, issues, and you deserved better than that.

“We’re still friends, though? Right?”

“Ask me in 3 weeks when I don’t want to hit you in the face.”


End file.
